Matthew Sylar
History Helen Sylar was an artist in Chicago. Her pieces were very popular, and quite expensive. They sold for tens of thousands of dollars, on an open market. One day, she was contacted by a new customer. He loved her work, and wanted to buy as much of it as possible. They saw each other more and more often, until they started to fall in love. Soon, Helen became pregnant. While she was pregnant, he told her stories of the gods. At first, she didn't believe him, thinking they were just stories. Slowly, she started to believe that he was a god. He told her that their child must go to Camp Izanagi. Matt was born, and the father had to leave. Matt had a pretty normal childhood. He had a lot of friends, but wasn't extremely popular. He was a very good student, and very smart. He wasn't very athletic, but he kept a good build. He was extremely interested in Japanese mythology, and wanted to learn everything about it. One day, he found a comb by his sink, but he didn't know how it got there. He picked it up, and put it in his backpack. When school was out, he wandered on the way home. A strange bird, which looked like a chicken, was on the sidewalk in front of him. When it pecked at the ground, the ground became singed. It turned to Matt, and Started growing. It grew bigger than a 2-story house. It had multicolored wings, and incredibly sharptalons. The worst part was that it breathed fire. It was the legendary Basan, the fire-breathing fowl. Matt, on pure instinct, pulled out the comb, which transformed into a nodachi. It was perfectly balanced in his hands. He raced towards the monster, and stabbed at its legs. The sword bounced off, but he wasn't discouraged. He jumped on its wing, and cut it off. He then ran down its neck, and stabbed it in the chest. He jumped, while the monster became dust. He raced home and told his mother what had happened. She got him on the first flight to Camp Izanagi, and he was just claimed. Personality He is not a very nice person, he isn't mean, he is just, distanced. He isn't very socail, and likes to watch from afar. He is said to act like a hawk, always very calculating. He is incredibly smart, and very confident. While reserved, he does not have any socail anxiety. He is very calm and collected, and very organized. He is not selfish, but does put himself first. He is openly gay. Appearance He is 6'1" and weighs 160 pounds, which is all muscle. He is extremely fit, and is considered very attractive. He has bright green eyes, and light brown hair. Weapons He has a 5 and a half foot long Nodachi, made of Kamui steel, which turns into a comb. Powers Offensive *Children of Izanagi are able to breathe complete life into a living being and attack with them for a short period of time. But he/she can only breathe into one being at a time. *Children of Izanagi are able to enchant a weapon to attack and move by itself for a short period of time. Defensive *Children of Izanagi are able to create an earthen wall that repairs itself when damaged. But repairs feed on the user's power so it drains a lot. *Children of Izanagi are able to make a small portion of the earth "come alive" and knock off anything above the affected area. Passive *Children of Izanagi's wounds, whether physical or mental, heal faster than others. Supplementary *Children of Izanagi are able to heal minor to moderate wounds and can erase scar marks. *Children of Izanagi are able to breathe life in inanimate objects for a short period of time. Traits *Children of Izanagi are full of life and energy. *Children of Izanagi innately have anger on children of Kagu-tsuchi. Gallery Mario-ermito-concorrente-gf12-638x425.jpg Mario-Ermito-400x301.jpg Mario-ermito.jpeg GF12-Mario-Ermito.jpeg Ermito (1).jpg 2807186 640px.jpg 115286 id BAh7BzoHaWRpA1bCAToPcmVzb2x1dGlvblsHaQJiAWkC9AE=.jpg 115285 id BAh7BzoHaWRpA1XCAToPcmVzb2x1dGlvblsHaQJiAWkC9AE=.jpg 115270 id BAh7BzoHaWRpA0bCAToPcmVzb2x1dGlvblsHaQJiAWkC9AE= (1).jpg 12345.jpg Category:Male Category:American Category:Demigods Category:Born in May